Confesión
by Killua inuzuka
Summary: Osamu estaba en la casa de Kuga cuando repentinamente cae enfermo y entre sueños dice "Kuga te quiero" que hara Osamu?, cómo reaccionara Kuga?


Buenas a todos soy **Killua Inuzuka** y hoy decidí traer un poco de World Trigger

La personalidad de Kuga la verdad no pude hacerla tan indiferente como siempre se muestra

 **Nota:** La frase de kuga al usar su side effect con alguien cuando mentia era Que mentiroso tan aburrido

 **Nota2:** =3= ,es el puchero que hace kuga normalmente

 **Disclaimer:** World trigger y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Daisuke Ashihara-sensei**

POV Osamu •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Desde haca mucho que tengo este extraño sentimiento, cuando estoy junto a él, mi corazón se agita, late tan rapido que siento que se va a salir. Varias veces no he podido evitar demostrar este sentimiento con unos sonrrojos, pero él lo confundio, que metida de pata, penso que me gustaba Chika, no, ella no me gusta, es como una hermana que debo de proteger, que deberia de hacer...

Estaba en la casa de Kuga, cuando de repente me empeze a sentir mal, al parece ser es culpa de la ultima mision que me dio fiebre, cuando volvi de la mision no tenia un paraguas y corrí bajo la lluvia.

-Estas bien Osamu?

-Mas o menos, gracias Kuga

\- Como te has sentido

\- Algo cansado y con fie- Achu!-bre, fiebre -snif

-Tienes tanta fiebre?- Yuuma se acerco su rosto a pocos centimetro de diferencia de al de Osamu

-Ku-Kuga, que haces!?

\- Tengo que comprobar algo

y entonces choco su frente con la de Osamu

\- Vaya estas ardiendo! - "ahhhhhhh estaba comprobando la temperatura, mi mente me hizo una mala jugada"

"si emmmmmm la mitad era por el sonrrojo" - Estas seguro de estar tan cerca, no te vas a enfermar

-No te preocupes! mi cuerpo es de trion =3=

-oh... cierto

-Tu solo acuestate y descansa, yo ire a comprar algo de comer

\- No, no te...preo... - empeze a sentir mi cuerpo

\- Sólo descansa

\- Esta bien...

\- Por un dia dejame ser un buen sanmaritano como tu

-ehhhhh?

\- Bueno, me voy al supermercado - cierra la puerta

\- ahhh, que mal me siento...me esfuerzo para no sonrojarme frente a Kuga pero esto es demasiado, ahhhhhhhhhhh, si tan si quiera tuviera un side effect que me diga los semtimientos de la otra persona... no espera conozco a alguien que tiene algo parecido y da miedo...yo tambien quiero un side effect , si tan si quiera legustara a Kuga ahg- asi siguio por mucho tiempo

Fin del POV Osamu

\- Ya regrese!, Osamu estas despier...to- termino en un susurro -vaya pero si ya se durmió - dijo con una sonrrisa y bajo a la cocina

-ahh ahhhh, si tan si quiera le gustara a Osamu, ojala hubiera sido mujer y no tuviera un cuerpo de trion, no no, no pensare eso, mejor pensare en hacer esta sopa

Kuga termino la sopa y subio a despertar a Osamu y llevarle la cena

\- Osamu...Osamu...- dijo mientras lo sacudia suevemente

\- Kuga... te quiero...- dijo entre sueños

Kuga quedo helado... no sabia que hacer asi que lo siguio intentando despertar

-Osamu...Osamu...

-Kuga...-dijo mientras abria los ojos

\- Dormiste bien

\- Si

\- Con que soñaste?

\- ehhhhh em ... no lo recuerdo!

\- En serio, por que escuche que dijiste algo mientras dormias =3=

\- no lo recuerdo

\- ah en serio!? - kuga se comenzo a acercar gateando hacia Osamu acercandoce Mucho - Por que yo escuche...

-Ku-Kuga!?

-Yo escuche decir... Que... me querias - dijo con una mirada lasciva

\- no es cierto

\- Que mentiroso tan aburrido eres

-Como podrias saberlo...?

\- Por que mi side effect me dice que estas mintiendo, lo siento, era broma

-ehh?

\- apurate la sopa se enfria

-ehh?

\- Desde cuando eres tan lento Osamu, además es imposible que me quieras, por que a ti te gusta chika

Kuga se volteo para agarrar la sopa pero Osamu lo tomo por detrás y lo abrazo, la situación era la siguiente, Osamu con su mano izquierda tenia aprisionada la cintura y brazos de Kuga, y con la mano derecha el pecho de Kuga, Kuga tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresion, entonces los cerró y sonrió

-A mi no me gusta Chika, me gustas tú

\- Ya era hora...

-A mi tambien me gustas, Osamu

Osamu lo apreto mas fuerte y kuga se volteó y correspondio el abrazo

\- Osamu... eres... un shotacon

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Bien, como me quedo?, yo creo que mal, pero como vi que era casi imposible encontrar fanfics en español con esta pareja decidi hacer uno, pero no soy muy bueno con esto,a alguien le gustó?, espero que asi sea

nota shotacon : describe una atracción a jovencitos, o a un individuo con tal atracción.

Soy Killua Inuzuka y nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
